


Willex Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: A collection of Willex drabbles from my tumblrIndividual chapter tags in the notes of each chaptersend prompts @hennwilson
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Willex Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff, first date
> 
> https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/631126764584828928/first-dates

Alex picked at the skin around his thumb, shifting nervously for the umpteenth time. He knew he was early and Willie wasn’t late, and even if Willie was late, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal, but there was still that little voice in the back of his head that told him Willie had changed his mind, that he was standing him up, that he wasn’t coming and Alex was going to be left sitting by the skate park staring out at the ocean all alone.

He glanced at the people skating behind him, oblivious to his existence, and though he knew they couldn’t see him, he still felt self-conscious.

He sighed heavily, pulling himself up, prepared to leave, when a hand settled on his shoulder.

“Were you waiting long?”

“No,” Alex said quickly, flashing Willie a smile that he hoped looked more confident than he felt.

“Great. Wanna go for a walk?”

Alex ducked his head as he nodded, heart stuttering at the sight of Willie; effortlessly handsome, confident and charming.

Willie reached for his hand without hesitation, linking their fingers as though they belonged together, as though it was always meant to be this way.

“Is this okay?” Willie asked, voice soft and gentle, as though he could feel Alex’s nerves.

“Yeah,” he replied with a laugh, meeting Willie’s gaze. “Yeah, this is great.”

“Good.” Willie let out a relieved sigh, surprising Alex.

Willie was nervous too.

“Haven’t been on a date in a while.”

“You’re telling me.” Alex laughed. “I never even went on a date while I was alive.”

“Seriously?”

“Serious.”

Willie laughed, and Alex felt some of his nerves disappear as they fell into a comfortable rhythm, chatting about their pasts, about the things they did when they were alive, their favourite foods, everything and nothing until the sun began to set below the ocean.

“It’s getting late,” Alex commented, nerves building again, though he wasn’t sure why.

“You trying to get rid of me?”

He knew Willie was teasing—the laugh and wink that followed were proof enough—but Alex still couldn’t help the “no” that burst from his lips as he gripped Willie’s hand a little tighter.

They stopped still on the sand, watching as the sun visibly lowered below the horizon, leaving only a splatter of deep reds and oranges and purples in its wake.

“I wish I could take you out for dinner,” Alex said shyly.

He’d been wanting to say it all night, envious of all the couples they passed picnicking and dining and sharing drinks, but he hadn’t wanted to make things uncomfortable. But here, now, with the sun gone and Willie’s eyes lit up like beacons, Alex suddenly felt like he could say anything, do anything.

“You can,” Willie said, turning to face Alex. “We just won’t be able to actually eat.”

“Or order, or not risk being sit on.”

Willie laughed, bending a little with the effort, face almost glowing, and Alex couldn’t help himself. He leant in before he could think better of it, capturing Willie’s lips with his own.

It was chaste and soft and gentle and perfect, and when Willie’s hand came up to cup the back of his head, pulling him in even deeper, he thought maybe he could die all over again.

Willie broke the kiss first, laughter bubbling from his swollen lips.

“What?” Alex asked, suddenly mortified, feeling a hot flush spread up the back of his neck despite that not being possible at all.

“Nothing, nothing, just—“ Willie broke off, taking a deep breath before pulling Alex in close to press their foreheads together. “That might be the best kiss of my life.”

Alex relaxed, a smile taking over his face as his hands came to rest on Willie’s hips. “Yeah?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
